


Tumblr Prompts

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x01, 2x15, Angst, Comfort, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Drunk Alec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Heist AU, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Sibling bonding, Lightwood family bonding, M/M, Malec, Panic Attack, Protective Alec, Racism towards Downworlders, Sick Alec, Sparring, Stubborn Alec, drunk magnus, fight, jace pov, prompts, repressing feelings, shadow world politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: A compilation of all the ficlets I've written from prompts I've gotten on tumblr. Tags will be updated as I add fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: malec drunk (yes, both, at the same time and place)
> 
> I love me some drunk boyfriends

“Jace! Jace! Jaaaace?”

Jace groans as he turns to find Alec stumbling up to him at the bar. Alec had proposed to Magnus last night and Jace had seen it fit to take them out for drinks to celebrate. He was slightly regretting that choice right now.

When he finally gets to Jace, Alec almost tips over and has to grab the side of the bar and Jace’s sleeve to keep steady.

“Woah,” Maia laughs on the other side of the bar as she carefully takes the drink from Alec’s hand and places it somewhere behind the counter he can’t reach.

Alec doesn’t notice and turns to look at Maia, with some effort. Jace has to roll his eyes.

“M’ getting married.” He informs her on a slur and Maia sends an amused smile Jace’s way before humming at Alec in feigned interest.

“Really?”

Jace laughs as Alec throws his entire body weight onto the bar and leans in close to Maia.

“Yes, to the most beautiful man in the whole world. He’s the badass high warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec is nodding seriously at her even as he’s fighting to stay upright .

He turns to Jace, “He has magic you know? And it’s so hot.” He sighs dramatically and closes his eyes a second.

Alec doesn’t get drunk that often but when he does he always turns into a sappy lovesick idiot and Jace is much too sober to deal with this right now.

“I think Magnus would approve of that description,” Maia tells him and Alec’s eyes shoot open and he looks around wildly.

“Yes Magnus, Magnus, Jace do you know where Magnus is?”

At that moment Magnus stumbles over to the two of them. He’s obviously just as intoxicated as Alec, maybe even more, and Jace rolls his eyes as Alec lights up and almost falls from where he’s   
leaning on the bar.

Magnus moves close to Alec and gives him a not so subtle once over.

“Hey pretty boy,” he slurs out, trying to wink but failing miserably.

Alec doesn’t seem to notice the failed attempt, too busy staring dreamily down at Magnus. Jace has to hold his arm to keep him steady because all the concentration he’d been using to keep himself upright is now focused on Magnus. Jace can’t help but grin at the dopey grin on his parabatai’s face.

Magnus gestures for Maia to get the two of them another drink.

“I think both of you have had enough for one night,” she laughs as Magnus sways closer to Alec slurring out a breathless Alexander and Alec stumbles trying to catch him.

“M’ not drunk,” Magnus argues and Alec nods earnestly behind him.

“I beg to differ.”

“I’m not!”

Magnus apparently chooses to ignore Maia’s pointed glance and turns to Alec uncoordinatedly.

“You left me for so long. I was sad.” He pouts and Alec looks genuinely stricken.

“We should go home. Chairman is probably feeling lonely too,” he goes on leaning close and whispering something to Alec that has them both giggling like children. Their arms are linked and 

Jace watches with fond amazement as his once stoic and unfeeling parabatai throws his head back and stumbles against his fiancé laughing loud and unabashed.

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on you all night. The things you do to me Alexander, I-“ Magnus is cut off when Maia places a hand over his mouth.

“We don’t want to know,” she says, and Jace shoots her a grateful look.

Magnus rolls his eyes and he and Alec push off the bar uncoordinatedly.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a smoking hot Shadowhunter fiancé with a stamina rune.”

Jace groans, he did not need to hear that.

“Are you sure you two can make it home yourselves?” He asks to try and distract himself from thinking about the times he’s drawn the stamina rune onto Alec himself and how many of those times it was for sex.

Magnus waves his hand dismissively as the two of them lock arms and start walking in a giggling stumbling mess.

“I’m not drunk,” Magnus insists empathetically even as he trips over his own feet and curses before he successfully makes a portal appear.

“Ha!” He says grinning in triumph and Alec giggles and looks at Magnus.

“You are quite magical.”

The last thing Jace sees is Magnus’ shining eyes and serious nod as they step through the portal and disappear.

Jace rolls his eyes but he’s smiling fondly. If anyone deserves happiness like this, it’s them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think you could write something with Jace, Izzy, Alec and Max bonding? Maybe after the oldest three of them are already all in established relationships, them teasing each other about being lovesick puppies and Max not getting the fuss about the whole romance thing and rolling his eyes?

It’s Max’s birthday and the Lightwood children had all promised their youngest sibling a night spent together just the four of them.

Which is why Alec is currently sitting on the floor in front of Max’s bed at the Institute trying to catch the almonds Max is throwing his way in his mouth. He thinks Max is purposefully using terrible aim just so that he can hit Alec with the almonds. It’s his birthday though, so he guesses he’ll allow it.

“Where’s Jace, he’s fifteen minutes late.” Izzy asks after an almond hits Alec on the forehead sending Max into a string of giggles on his bed.

“He’s probably too distracted by Clary and forgot. He gets distracted by her way to often.” Alec and answers absently, glaring at Max who is still giggling before he throws the almond back at him.

 

“Says the guy who was late to morning patrol because he wanted to stay in bed with Magnus.”

Alec turns his attention from Max and the almonds to glare at his sister. He wasn’t even that late. Two minutes at the most. Magnus had just been so warm and soft. It wasn’t his fault. If anyone is to blame, it’s Magnus for being a human furnace.

Max grimaces, “ugh his face got all gooey and fond.”  
Max shares a look with Izzy and Alec rolls his eyes.

Two can play at this game.

“I seem to remember someone waxing poetic about Simon Lewis’ eyes when they were drunk last night,” he says offhandedly and sends Izzy a wicked grin.

Max shakes his head and sends another offending almond Alec’s way while Izzy shoots him a glare that doesn’t have really any heat behind it.

Alec catches the almond and smiles sweetly back at Izzy.

That’s when Jace enters the room with an apologetic smile.

“Finally,” Max says throwing an almond at Jace who catches it easily and pops it into his mouth.

“Sorry, I was helping Clary with a painting and I-“

“Told you,” Alec says, interrupting Jace triumphantly.

Max flops backwards onto the bed.

“You guys are all sickeningly in love,” he proclaims, “It’s disgusting.”

Jace makes an affronted noise and the three older sibling lock eyes before they pounce on Max in perfect synchronization.

“Take it back,” Izzy laughs out as they all tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and laughter.

“I surrender! I surrender!” Max gets out after a few moments of relentless tickling.

Alec grins as he rolls off Max and catches his breath. As his siblings do the same on either side of him Alec feels warmth build in his chest. Yes, he decides, they are all sickeningly in love and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Having his siblings happy while he’s happy as well is something Alec had never imagined could be possible.

But here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the almonds came from just roll with it okay? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: aqua phobic!magnus 
> 
> In the show verse Magnus’ father didn’t try and drown him (that I know of) so I kind of combined book and show cannon. For this ficlet the conversation in 2x15 included Magnus telling Alec about his stepfather trying to kill him
> 
> There is mentions of drowning and a panic attack so if that not your cup of tea/triggering to you please skip this

Magnus is afraid of water. Has been ever since his stepfather had tried to drown him all those centuries ago.

The closest he’s ever gotten to water ever since, is a warm bath when he’s been drained of magic or when Alec runs them a bath to distress from the day.

He hasn’t been near a real body of water for centuries. It hasn’t really been a problem. It’s not that hard to avoid water if you try.

When Alec and Izzy call Magnus for backup on a patrol gone wrong he doesn’t expect to end up on a small boat in the middle of the East River.

He freezes when he steps out of the portal and his foot makes contact with the bottom of the boat. The only thing he can see is the blue expanse of water spreading out on every side of him.

He knows it’s irrational but he feels trapped. He barely notices Alec yelling out to him in concern or Izzy screaming at Alec to watch out as a demon leaps at him. Magnus’ heart is beating too fast in his chest and he feels like he’s going to throw up.

There’s just too much water. He can’t. He wants to create another portal and just leave it all behind but he can’t concentrate enough to get his magic to work. All he can see is his father holding him under and suddenly he’s a child, alone and scared again.

Everything is too much and then Magnus finally registers that Alec is on the ground covered in blood, Izzy crouching over him.

Magnus’ heart is still beating much too fast and the lurching of the boat makes him lose his breath but seeing his boyfriend injured on the floor brings a small sense of clarity.

It’s enough to make a portal to the loft so Izzy can haul Alec through it.

When he sets foot on dry land Magnus finally lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It’s fine. He’s fine. There’s no more water.

He’s still shaking.

Izzy lies Alec on the sofa and Magnus calls Cat to help, not trusting himself to be of any help in his current state.

***  
Later, once Alec is all healed and cleaned up he walks into the bedroom where Magnus has been staring at the wall for at least the last hour beating himself up.

“Magnus,” Alec says softly and Magnus’ chest tightens in guilt as he looks at the fading bruise on Alec’s jaw and the cut down his arm.

That’s his fault.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus gets out on a whisper.

Alec looks surprised and he crouches down in front of him, the same way he had when Magnus had first told him about what his stepfather had done. It’s fitting that they’d end up like this again,   
Magnus muses miserably. Of course his past would have to come back to haunt him again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Alec is looking that him so much sincerity Magnus could drown in it. He wishes he could believe him.

“I froze,” he lets out a shuddering breath, “and you got hurt because of it. I can’t ever forgive myself for that.”

“Magnus no.” Alec’s gaze has turned fierce and determined.

“That was not your fault. If there’s anyone to blame it’s your stepfather. Not you.”

Magnus feels himself deflate at the words. He hates feeling so weak. Alec pulls him into his arms as soon as he sees Magnus’ shoulders drop and Magnus thanks whatever gods brought Alec into   
his life.

“I love you,” Alec murmurs into Magnus’ hair and Magnus finds himself smiling slightly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't know if you've already done this but could you do a fic based on Todd's latest tweet? The one with Malec holding hands! Thanks! <3
> 
> This fic may have spiraled into 900 words of me being an idiot. I kind of decided to put in a bunch of the things Todd and the writers have hinted at for season 3. I couldn’t make up my mind on how I wanted this to go so here ya go: 5 times Malec hold hands in private and the one time they do it in public.

1

They’re on the balcony of the loft. Jace is missing, Valentine has the cup, everything is a mess but the single moment when Magnus places his hand over Alec’s all those problems seem to vanish for a second.

The only thing that matters is the grounding warmth on Alec’s hand and Magnus’ soft eyes as he tells Alec “When things get crazy don’t push me away.”

Alec wants to hold his hand forever

2

Alec is quite drunk. He doesn’t remember how it happened. The last thing he remembers is Izzy dragging him to the Hunters Moon and then Magnus chuckling as he helps him out of a booth where he’d apparently fallen asleep.

Now, Magnus has his hand intertwined with Alec’s as he pulls him into the bedroom. Alec lets his eyes wander down to their linked hands and can’t help but let out a dreamy breath. He loves Magnus Bane, especially when Magnus Bane is holding his hand.

He’s drunk, his brain to mouth filter isn’t exactly in its best condition so he blurts it out without thinking.

“I love it when you hold my hand.”

3

“Alexander, can you pass me the bowl?”

Alec passes the bowl containing their French Toast mix to Magnus who is standing at the stove with a pan.

They’re trying their hand at actually making a nice breakfast instead of Magnus just magicking it into existence since neither one of them have any duties to attend to for once in their lives.

Alec loves it. Loves watching Magnus’ eyebrows furrow as he looks at the recipe they’d found online. Loves the way the morning light shines on his skin and makes him look even more beautiful than Alec thought was possible. Loves it all.

When Magnus takes the bowl, he grabs Alec’s hand and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles in thanks.

Alec fights the blush that makes its way to his cheeks and tries to smother the butterflies in his stomach but it’s no use. Even after this long it still always feels like the first time.

Magnus doesn’t drop his hand after he kisses it, instead he entangles their fingers and pulls him closer to him at the stove.

“Magnus, you can’t make French toast with one hand,” Alec says but laughs and lets himself be pulled closer by the hand.

Magnus turns to Alec with delighted eyes.

“Watch me.”

4

Alec is reading a book on the couch when Magnus returns late at night from some sort of job with a client.

“Long day?” Alec asks as Magnus groans and flops onto the couch beside him without taking off his jacket or shoes.

“The longest, I never want to have to deal with another potion gone wrong in my life.”

Alec can see the tension in Magnus’ shoulders and the exhaustion in his eyes so he pulls him closer and smiles as he relaxes against his chest.

Alec will never get over the way Magnus seems to loosen when he’s finally in Alec’s arms after a long day. He will never be able to get over the fact that just his presence can make Magnus pliant and open in his arms.

He takes Magnus’ hand and rubs his thumb soothingly across his knuckles as Magnus settles further into him with a soft smile and sets off on a rant about his day.

5

Alec always wakes up before Magnus. He doesn’t mind though. It gives him a chance to see Magnus soft and warm and completely at peace.

He smiles as he scoots closer to Magnus’ still sleeping body and lays his head on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breaths and studying the way the light falls across his skin making it seem like he’s glowing.

He distractedly takes Magnus’ hand and starts to play with his fingers as he idly watches the sun climb higher into the sky.

Alec knows when Magnus wakes up because his breathing stutters a second under his head and he immediately twines his fingers with Alec’s where he’d been playing with them.

“Good morning.” Alec says with a smile and warmth in his chest that only a morning like this can bring.

“A very good morning indeed.”

  
+1

Alec is stressed. Lilith has threatened to attack the Institute. Jace and Clary want to be stupid as usual and Alec just wants to keep everyone safe.

He’s in the ops center drumming his fingers nervously against the table they’re all gathered around to come up with a plan of attack.

Or in Alec’s case to tell Clary and Jace all the ways their supposed plan could blow up in their faces.

Clary glares at Alec and he clenches his fists in frustration when it happens.

Magnus, who has been uncharacteristically quiet as he watches Alec argue with his parabatai slides his hand on the table and locks their hands together.

Alec’s breath catches in his throat. They’ve held hands countless times since they’ve been together. But never in public where anyone could see. Alec forgets the annoyance he’s been feeling towards Jace and looks up at Magnus whose smiling comfortingly back. The familiar warmth of his boyfriend’s hand grounds him and he doesn’t feel as out of control anymore. His heart soars and he squeezes Magnus’ hand gratefully.

No one says anything about it. They continue their conversation as if something momentous hasn’t just happened.

The only indication that they’ve even seen it is the way Clary softens her glare and that Izzy smiles down at their hands a second and gives Alec a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As I said earlier I wrote this before season 3 aired so it doesn't have the amazing hand hold at the warlock party lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Come find me on tumor to yell about season three with [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd love to see a small ficlet in which Maryse or whoever is ranting on about downworlders in front of Alec and Magnus and Magnus acts like it doesn't bother him but Alec knows better and defends him!!
> 
> I rewrote this like 3 times before deciding I should just post it, so sorry if it sucks

“You told the Downworld council?” Maryse’s eyes are angry and Alec huffs in annoyance as he stands up from the couch in his office. **  
**

Magnus, who had been leaning into his side on the couch stays seated but he’s looking at Alec’s mother warily. Alec wishes he didn’t have to feel that way.

“With all due respect, I am the Head of the Institute and I decide who I want to tell vital information to.” He glances briefly back at Magnus who is still sitting on the couch, the picture of nonchalance, but Alec knows from the set of his jaw and the tightness of his shoulders that he’s upset.

“The Downworld can help with this issue so I asked for their help.”  

“Alec, the Downworld can’t be trusted,” Maryse’s eyes are sharp and dark and Alec is reminded of the way she’d looked at him the day of the wedding.

Alec hates that look. He glares at his mother and takes a step backwards, closer to Magnus. Magnus, who his mother is insulting right in front of his face.

“I’m not going to just stand here while you insult the man I love.”

Surprisingly his mother sighs heavily and leans a hand onto his desk.

“Alec,” she says again, softly this time, “I know you love him. I’m proud of you for fighting for him. But you can’t let your relationship make you biased, most Downworlders are-“

Alec faintly registers Magnus’ eyes flash through his own anger. He knows his mother is trying to be okay with his and Magnus’ relationship. And he’s grateful, he really is. But sometimes his mother thinks being supportive of their relationship is all that there is to it and reverts back to her ignorant views on Downworlders. Alec won’t stand for it.

“I founded the Downworld council to bridge the gap between our peoples. If there is a problem in the Shadow World, they should be informed.” He interrupts her.

“Alec-“

“Get used to it Mother.”

***

Later, after Maryse has left and Alec has Magnus curled into his side again he rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say anything ? My mother had no right to talk like that.”

“It doesn’t bother me, I’m used to Shadowhunters thinking us Downworlders are inferior. I know I’m not and that’s all that matters,” Magnus shrugs unconvincingly.

Alec knows it did bother him but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he moves closer and presses a kiss to Magnus’ head, offering comfort in a way that he’s better at than with words.

“Besides,”Magnus goes on, “I think you had it covered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos feed my soul and ily for it 
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : a conversation between max and magnus where max told him he's happy that alec found love
> 
> I loved this prompt. Max and Magnus is a duo I’ve never thought about writing but it was a fun time!

Magnus strides into Alec’s office, expecting to find him at the desk, deep in thought, his brow furrowed cutely in the way it does whenever he is engrossed in whatever report he’s working on.

Instead Magnus finds Max.

Alec’s younger brother is sitting on the couch in the room. He seems to be quite bored if the way his eyes are darting around the room and he is kicking the side of the couch is any indication.

He looks up for a second when Magnus enters, stopping his relentless kicking, before he turns back to what he was doing.

“Alec isn’t here. I’m waiting for him,” he looks up at Magnus and squints as if he’s deciding Magnus’ worth.

“You can wait with me if you want,” he says finally, scooting over on the couch to make room for Magnus.

Magnus doesn’t have anywhere he needs to be, and he had wanted to see Alec. He doesn’t see any reason he shouldn’t take up Max’s offer.

“Any particular reason you’re waiting for Alec?” He asks as he settles himself next to the youngest Lightwood.

Max grins and nods, “He promised he’d help me with archery today, but there was a emergency demon attack he needed to help with so I’m waiting till he’s back.”

Magnus grins. Max looks beside himself with excitement at learning to fight. It reminds him a little bit of Jace. Though the glittering eyes and wide smile look just like Alec’s. His heart warms at the sight.

Max looks Magnus up and down once curiously.

“Why are you waiting for Alec?”

Magnus shrugs. He doesn’t really have a reason.

“Just wanted to see his pretty face I guess.”

Max grins lightly and they lapse into a comfortable silence after that.

“Mom and Dad don’t like that Alec’s dating you.” Max says suddenly, breaking the silence.

Magnus feels his heart fall. He’s only talked to Max a handful of times but he’s Alec’s little brother and he wants him to like him. It’s stupid, he knows it is, but throughout the conversation he’d thought he and Max were getting somewhere.

Apparently not.

Max seems to understand the disappointment Magnus is feeling because his eyes widen at Magnus’ reaction.

“That’s not what I think.”

“What do you think?” Magnus ventures.

“I think he loves you and you make him happy so thank you. My brother deserves it.”

Magnus hadn’t expected that. He smiles at Max who grins back.

Apparently Max can’t be serious for very long because he rolls his eyes, leaning closer.

“He gets this fond look on his face whenever he talks about you. It’s gross.”

Magnus feels his heart grow ten times in his chest.

“Oh ew, you’re doing it too. Yeah, that’s the face.”

Magnus laughs at the exaggerated disgust on Max’s face but the fond light in his eyes betrays how he really feels.

“You’re a menace,” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love writing Max with my entire heart
> 
> Comments and Kudos validate me 
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: malec fight + "doesn't everyone always leave you, Magnus?" :(((( Sorry :)))))
> 
> This hurt me to write just so everyone knows. This is probably not exactly what you would probably expect given the prompt but it was what I first thought of when I saw the prompt. I also couldn’t think of an actual concrete thing for them to fight about so it’s a bit vague lol. Enjoy (or cry idk)

“I can’t believe you right now,” Alec slams the door to the loft and rounds on Magnus angrily as soon as they’ve gotten back from the Downworld council meeting.

Magnus rolls his eyes, the annoyance he’d been feeling towards his boyfriend all throughout the council meeting settling in as he sends him back an impassive look.

“What? I thought you didn’t want to be biased? But when I do it, suddenly I’ve betrayed you?”

He blinks once before turning and pretending to act like he doesn’t care. He knows it makes Alec angry. It’s probably not the best way to deal with the situation, but Magnus isn’t in the mood to be rational right now. The meeting was a mess. Alec didn’t know what he was doing, the Downworld leaders all had different ways they wanted to do things and Magnus is just tired by this point.

Alec narrows his eyes at Magnus who mirrors his action and crosses his arms. Daring him to challenge him.

“I didn’t say you betrayed me!” Alec throws his hands up in frustration and Magnus watches as he stalks into the living room. He’s being ridiculous. Magnus is not in the mood to deal with an angry Shadowhunter right now. “It just would have been nice to get a warning that you’d changed your mind.”

Magnus feels his eyes flash. He hadn’t changed his mind. Alec just doesn’t actually listen to what he says. He wants to throw something, or break something, either works.

“I didn’t change my mind. I never said I agreed with you.” He says in faux patience, looking at Alec with wide eyes and sending him a tight lipped demeaning smile.

“You’re so infuriating.” Alec retorts.

“Nice come back.”

“You made me look like an idiot.”

Magnus rolls his eyes again.

“I didn’t do anything Alec, you did that all on your own.”

That’s when Magnus knows he’s taken it too far. Alec’s eyes darken and he takes a step towards Magnus. It looks like he’s about to send a scathing retort Magnus’ way but he stops himself. Magnus sees his jaw clench and his eyes flash before he turns around and walks further away.

“You know what? I’m done.” He moves to the door, opening it and glaring behind him at where Magnus stands, rooted to the spot, “don’t bother waiting up for me.”

And then he’s gone. And Magnus’ anger gone with him. He collapses on the couch with a tired sigh and curses whoever decided that the love of his life had to be the leader of his political rival.

When it’s nearing the middle of the night and Alec still hasn’t returned, Magnus finally gets into bed. Alec’s empty side of the bed mocking him with his absence.

He hasn’t slept in an empty bed in what feels like ages. It’s too big and Magnus feels too alone. He wonders when he stopped being able to sleep without Alec’s warm body next to him.

He misses Alec. Alec left. He doesn’t know when or _if_ he’s going to come back. The realization makes his stomach drop and he curls into himself in the bed to stop himself from panicking.

Camille’s words flit through his brain

_Too bad it won’t last_

_I’m the only one you can count on to be here for you forever_

He glances at Alec’s unused pillow, it still smells like him. Magnus has to stop himself from crying.

He pulls the pillow closer to himself. He can’t get more pathetic than this he thinks, so he lets himself feel sorry for himself.

“Everyone always leaves you eventually don’t they Magnus?” he mutters bitterly before curling further into himself.

***

Magnus’ shoots up in bed when the door creaks open and he sees Alec standing in the doorway.

He looks tired and disheveled and he’s wearing the soft pajama bottoms that Magnus loves to brush his hands over when they’re tangled together.

Magnus narrows his eyes at him even as a sob lodges itself in his throat. He’s being ridiculous. It’s just a fight. Hell, he’s even still mad at Alec. But the repeated mantra of Camille’s words that have been cycling through his mind the past hour have sent him into a tailspin.

“You came back.” He says, forcing his voice not to shake over the words.

Alec looks down at him with a sigh.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” He finally lets out in the blunt determined way he always says things that surprise Magnus. His breath catches in his throat. He wants to stay something but the lump in his throat won’t let him.

Alec takes a step into the room and when Magnus doesn’t say anything he walks up to the bed and sits down on his side. The side Magnus left unconsciously empty. He really is pathetic.

Their eyes lock and Alec searches his for a moment before he seems to find what he’s looking for. He nods to himself and joins Magnus under the covers.

Magnus’ heart flips as Alec’s arm brushes his for a second and then Alec turns to face him, head pillowed on his hand.

Magnus lies back down and faces him as well. He tries to calm the rapid beating of his heart but it’s no use. After a moment Alec opens his arms and smiles slightly at Magnus.

“C’mere,”

Magnus lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and moves into Alec’s arms. Once he’s sufficiently wrapped up in Alec he sighs and looks up at his face.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Alec’s chest stutters under him in a laugh.

“Back at you. But we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Like civilized adults this time.”

That gets a small laugh out of Magnus and he feels content for the the first time since Alec had walked out the door.

When Magnus has almost drifted off to sleep he feels Alec’s hand run through his hair, the touch sending sparks down his back.

“I love you,” he whispers and Magnus grins wide against his chest.

Camille’s words fly from his brain and the only thing that he hears is Alec’s soft voice as he mumbles the words that mean so much to Magnus and the repeated mantra of I love you too in Magnus’ heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a heartbreaking ride (can you tell I don't do angst?) Hope it turned out angsty enough 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want to have your babies"
> 
> I wrote this in Alec’s pov first but then decided Magnus’ pov would be much more fun lol. Enjoy some drunk Magnus because there just isn’t enough of that in the world.

Magnus is very drunk.

He has no idea how it happened to be honest. He’d lost Alec in the throngs of people vying for his attention and when he’d returned to the bar where Alec was sitting he was considerably drunker than before. He thinks it’s Raphael’s fault. Curse him and his ability to get Magnus to do whatever he wants. He ponders over the fact that he could actually curse him and which curse would be the most entertaining when he finds Alec and gets sufficiently distracted.

“Alexander,” he grins, stumbling over the word, and his feet as he tries to lean against the bar.

“Magnus,” Alec replies, Magnus can tell he’s trying not to laugh at him, rude. “Looks like you’re having a good time.”

Magnus looks Alec up and down and takes him in. The navy dress shirt he has on, buttons not done all the way up. The way his hair is falling messily over his forehead. The way his eyelashes sweep over his cheekbones. Magnus wants to devour him and that has nothing to do with the fact that he’s drunk.

“I’d be having a much better time if you were kissing me, hot stuff.”

Alec rolls his eyes but moves closer all the same. Magnus tries to push himself off the bar without falling over. It takes a lot of concentration but he does it. He’s not that drunk.

“Is that so?” Magnus just about melts on the spot. He has no idea how he deals with this gorgeous man everyday and doesn’t melt at every single thing he does. Sober Magnus must have a lot more self control.

“So,” he nods, he knows it doesn’t make sense but he doesn’t care because there are suddenly soft lips on his and he’s drowning.

When they pull apart Alec twines a hand around Magnus’ waist and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you,” Magnus sighs into his neck, lips still tingling from the kiss.

Alec is looking down at him with so much love and he looks so pretty and Magnus wants to write sonnets about his eyelashes. He wants everything with him.

What comes out of his muddled brain is, “Wanna have your babies.”

He freezes a second because he doesn’t remember giving his mouth permission to say that, but gets distracted when Alec laughs, eyes twinkling.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” He says between laughs.

Magnus pouts because excuse you? Why the fuck not?

“Fuck you. No wait- fuck me.”

“I think you’re too drunk to do anything but go to bed.”

“I’m not drunk.” Magnus lies. He snaps his fingers and barely catches the glass of scotch that appears in his hand. “Ha! See?”

Alec plucks the glass out of his hand with soft fingers and Magnus would be mad if it had been anyone else but Alec twines their fingers together and Magnus’ focus goes somewhere else completely.

“Let’s go home.” Alec whispers and tugs him away from the bar.

“Yes! To make babies!” He says with a giggle, tripping over his feet and letting Alec guide him through the crowd.

“We’ll see when we get home okay?”

Magnus nods vehemently and then freezes when the movement causes the room to start spinning. He slides further into Alec’s body and looks up at him for help.

“Ouch.”

This time Alec does laugh and Magnus glares.

“I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn how dare you laugh at me?”

“Sure you are, but right now you’re an adorably smashed High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Magnus resents that description thank you very much. He’s not cute.

“I already proved I’m not drunk.” He slurs out and giggles because he’s not even convincing himself anymore.”

“Of course, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alec is sick and the siblings try to get him to stop working but have to call in Magnus? 
> 
> This may have gotten away from me and become 1k+ but oh well. I hope you like it!

Izzy knows something is wrong when Alec shows up to the Institute late. Alec is never late. 

He seems like he’s fighting to stay on his feet when he gives the morning briefing and Izzy is one sway away from just going up there and gathering him into her arms and sending him straight to bed. 

Once all the assignments have been given out and Alec starts making his way to his office Izzy catches up with him. 

“Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” 

Up close he looks even worse. His skin is pale and clammy and there are bags under his eyes. He’s definitely sick. Izzy rolls her eyes internally. He shouldn’t be here. But of course her workaholic brother shows up even when he’s on the verge of death by disease. 

“I’m fine Iz.” He says, but Izzy doesn’t believe him for a second. She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. Alec sighs at the look, knowing he’s been caught. Izzy doesn’t know why he ever tries to lie to her. 

“Okay fine, I think I’m coming down with something. It’s nothing to worry about though. I’m not going out on patrol today, I just need to do some reports.” 

Izzy wants to send him home, but she’s known him her whole life and she knows he’s the most stubborn person alive so she just sighs and hopes he doesn’t get any worse. 

Later when Izzy lets herself into his office Alec is asleep, paperwork strewn around the desk. 

He startles awake when she walks in and to her dismay he looks even worse than before. She didn’t know that was possible. 

“Alec,” she says softly. She knows Alec doesn’t take too well to being taken care of. He’s usually the one doing the taking care of. Izzy loves him for it she really does, but sometimes she worries that he never takes care of himself. She wishes he wasn’t so resistant to letting her help him. She’s his sister, she just wants him to be okay. 

She sighs when he sits up as much as he can in his current state, and smiles at her. Izzy sees right through it. 

“Hey Iz,” he says and grimaces when it comes out hoarse.

Izzy looks him over. His hair is a mess and she can tell from the flush high on his cheeks that he definitely has a fever. 

Alec can apparently tell that she’s come to that conclusion and looks up at her warily. 

“Izzy, I said I was fine.” The lie is punctuated by a long cough and Izzy raises her eyebrows. 

“I just have a few more things to get done,” he picks up two sheets of paper and holds them up, smiling earnestly at her. 

She sighs even though she knows he’s probably not going to stop after those two. 

“Fine. But if you’re still here in an hour I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Izzy sees Alec rolls his eyes as she lets herself out of the room. At least he’s still her stubborn know it all brother, even when he’s sick. 

Later that day when Izzy sends Jace to check up on Alec, he reports that he’s still in his office just as she’d suspected. 

She rolls her eyes and decides it’s time to bring out the big guns. 

She leaves the ops center and pulls her phone out of her pocket with a small smirk. 

***

Magnus has just finished a particularly annoying potion and is feeling rather proud of himself when he gets a call from Izzy. 

“Magnus you need to come to the Institute.” 

Magnus feels his heart sink. That can’t be good. 

“Is everything okay?” 

He doesn’t voice what he actually wants to know. _Is Alec okay?_

“Yes, your mess of a boyfriend is just being stubborn.” 

Magnus lets out a relieved breath and chuckles into the phone. 

“Yeah, he’s caught something. I tried to make him stay home, I promise. Your brother is just a -“ 

“Stubborn idiot who doesn’t know how to take care of himself?” Izzy interrupts and Magnus can almost see her eye roll.

Despite the light way she says it, Magnus can tell she is genuinely worried. 

“Well it’s a good thing you called an equally stubborn person to take of him then.” 

Izzy laughs a genuine laugh this time and Magnus is glad. She doesn’t sound as worried anymore. 

“Thank you Magnus.” She says quietly and Magnus smiles softly. Alec isn’t the only Lightwood he has a soft spot for.

***

When Magnus portals to the Institute and makes his way into Alec’s office he finds his boyfriend half asleep, head in his hand and scrolling slowly through something on the screen in front of him. 

Magnus leans in the doorway and takes in the paleness of his skin and the bags under his eyes. 

He looks much worse than the morning. He can tell why Izzy was worried. 

“Hey you,” he says after a few seconds of silence where Alec doesn’t notice him.

It’s a testament to how sick he is. Magnus doesn’t know how, but Alec almost always notices when Magnus enters a room. 

Alec startles in his half awake state and Magnus sees the hazel of his eyes brighten when he locks eyes with him. It makes Magnus’ heart flip over in his chest. 

“Hey,” his voice sounds hoarse as he says it and he sets down the iPad. 

“No offense but you look like death.” Magnus informs him as he steps into the room and leans against the side of the desk. 

Alec chuckles and then grimaces when the chuckle turns into a strangled cough. Magnus cringes at the sound. That doesn’t sound good at all. 

“Come home, let me take care of you Angel.” 

Alec looks up at him and Magnus sees the stubbornness in his eyes. He should’ve known this was going to be a hard fight. 

“I can’t just leave, I have to finish looking over the reports from the missions for today and-“ 

Magnus puts a finger to his lips to silence him and Alec cuts himself off abruptly. 

“You’re no help to anyone in this state. You were half awake when I got here, those reports aren’t going to get done whether you fall asleep at your desk or in our soft, warm bed.”

He can see Alec’s resolve crumbling with each word and internally smirks.

“With silk sheets,” he adds in a purr and Alec sighs deeply. Magnus almost has him.

He places a hand to Alec’s cheek and when Alec nuzzles into the touch Magnus knows he’s won. 

Alec turns his head so his mouth brushes over Magnus palm and Magnus smiles to himself at the touch. 

“Okay, lets go home,” he mumbles against Magnus’ palm. 

Magnus grins and pulls his boyfriend up from the desk, cuddling him into his side and creating a portal to the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I loved the Magnus and Izzy phone call the best personally! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> And hit me up on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt malec + cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the perfect cooking scene I knew I couldn’t top the show but I tried to go for something completely different. Hope you enjoy!

“Alexander it’s fine, it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

Alec looks up from where he’s crouched to look closer at the measuring cup on the counter.

“This has to be perfect Magnus. Madzie deserves it.”

“Alexander, Madzie is a child, as long as the cake has sugar and looks appropriately colorful she’s going to love it.”

Alec looks up to find Magnus looking down at him softly and he smiles back as he brings himself back to his full height.

It’s Madzie’s birthday tomorrow and Magnus had told Catarina that they’d bring the cake for the party.

Alec had insisted he make the cake and after the stew debacle Magnus decided Alec wasn’t allowed to cook alone.

Which is why the two of them are now standing in the kitchen with counter covered in cake batter and frosting.

Magnus swipes the measuring cup in front of him and pours it into the bowl of cake batter with a flourish that has Alec mesmerized.

Magnus seems to notice because he sets the measuring cup down before turning to Alec with a raised eyebrow.

Alec grins as he sees Magnus’ lips twitch as if he’s trying to hold back a smile.

“See something you like?” Magnus asks and Alec doesn’t even try to lie. Just smirks unabashedly back at him and nods his head once.

And then, before Alec can process anything else Magnus is in his space and crowding him into the counter.

Alec sighs in content as Magnus leans up towards his lips and lets his eyes flutter closed as he leans down to meet him.

Instead of feeling lips on his though, he gets whipped cream on his cheek.

His eyes fly open and narrow when they land on Magnus who has moved out of his space and is laughing into his hand.

“Your _face_ ” he gets out in between laughs, “You didn’t see it coming at _all_ ”

He’s busy laughing so Alec hones in on the box of eggs on the counter.

Alec lunges for the box and Magnus notices a second too late, his laughter cutting off abruptly as an egg lands on his chest.

“You have no idea what you’ve just started Bane,” Alec says, fighting to keep his voice low and threatening, even as a smile tries to take over his face.

“I love a challenge,” Magnus throws back, voice lilting over the words distractingly.

Alec holds up another egg at the same time that Magnus picks up the can of whipped cream and they both freeze on either sides of the kitchen.

“You’re going down,” Alec says, poised to throw. Magnus just grins and before Alec can think, whipped cream is being sprayed in his direction.

He ducks out of the way and skids to the floor, throwing two more eggs at Magnus before he’s caught in the face with whipped cream.

He hears Magnus’ cackling as he wipes at his eyes and can’t help the pit of warmth that rises in his chest. The pure happiness that only Magnus can bring out.

Alec is brought out of his thoughts when a burst of blue magic knocks the box of eggs from his hands and he looks up at Magnus in betrayal.

“ _What?_ ” he bursts out, scrambling to his feet with as much grace as he can when the floor is covered in eggs and whipped cream, “You-you _cheater_!”

Alec looks around for a new weapon but everything is on Magnus’ side of the kitchen. Magnus sends him a challenging smile and he huffs out a breath in exasperation before smirking and full on charging at Magnus.

He sees Magnus’ eyes widen as he realizes what Alec is doing and he tries to step out of the way. Alec is too fast though, and he pins Magnus to the counter.

“You're fast,” Magnus breathes out into the small amount of space between them. His hair is sticky with egg and egg shells are still stuck to the front of his shirt but somehow he’s still beautiful.

Alec smiles softly, “Shadowhunter,” he says simply, and leans in, intending to press their lips together. Magnus has other ideas, winding his leg around Alec’s and pulling to sweep Alec’s legs out from under him.

Alec has enough mind to grab Magnus and pull him down with him as he falls. His back hits the floor and he grimaces as he feels whipped cream squish under him.

He ends up with Magnus on his chest. His eyes shine with mirth as he cages Alec in his arms and smirks.

“Surrender?” He asks lowly, voice so close to a pure Alec almost groans out loud.

“Only to you,” he sighs out, moving his hands to Magnus waist and fisting into his shirt. Magnus is distracting but Alec isn’t going to go out with out a fight.

Magnus finally smiles a soft smile at the touch, letting his guard down and tilting his head.

Alec takes it as his chance, using his grip on Magnus waist to flip them over so he’s on top of Magnus.

He licks his lips as Magnus lets out a surprised breath and looks up at Alec with wide eyes.

“ _I_ don’t need magic to win,” he says teasingly, grinning down at Magnus and grabbing his wrists to stop him from trying to reverse their positions again.

Magnus huffs out a breath and they’re so close that it tickles Alec’s cheek.

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus informs him and a giddy laugh escapes Alec’s lips without his permission.

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

Alec leans down and brushes their lips, ever so softly, finally getting the kiss that he’d wanted at the start of what has escalated into a food fight. Magnus leans into the touch and sighs into his mouth.

When he pulls away he looks up at Alec with content eyes.

“Sadly this is true,” he replies so intimately that Alec doesn’t realize it’s an insult at first.

“Hey-“

Magnus cuts him of by pulling him in for another kiss that Alec is laughing too much to return.

He ends up hiding his face in Magnus’ neck and giggling like he’s five years old. He can’t remember the last time he’s done something as stupidly fun as having a food fight.

Magnus joins him after a moment and soon enough the two of them are a giggling mess on the ground.

The kitchen is a mess and Magnus has to magic up a cake since they don’t end up having time to make an actual cake but Alec wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Hope it was a good read :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I never stood a chance did I?” 
> 
> It took me a while to come up with this but I think I like it. In my mind this is set sometime before the show starts but it can be interpreted in any way since I didn’t actually specify.

Alec is working on his blade work in the training room when Izzy storms in, eyes wild and furious, hair flying out behind her. 

Alec doesn’t have the time to even think about asking her what’s wrong because she slams her whip into a staff and locks her eyes on him. 

“Lets go,” Izzy declares and then runs at him without waiting for a response. She knows Alec will be there to meet her. It’s how it always goes. 

Whenever one of them gets upset about something, the other will always drop whatever they’re doing to spar. 

Sometimes they talk about it. Usually they don’t. Alec’s never been good at talking about his feelings and Izzy never pushes, so Alec extends the same courtesy to her. Sometimes Izzy ends up telling him what’s bothering her, but usually they have an unspoken agreement not to pry.

It might not be the healthiest coping mechanism in the world, but for them, it works.

Alec plants his feet and holds out his seraph blade to block Izzy’s blow as she comes at him. 

From there, they lose themselves in the familiar adrenaline rush of a fight. Alec can see fury in Izzy’s eyes and he knows it’s not directed at him, but he can feel it in every swing she makes.

Izzy is like him in more ways than most people know. She’s just as good as keeping her emotions in check as him, so seeing her anger so openly like this means something has really gotten under her skin. 

There’s a brief moment, where Alec ducks to avoid a blow and locks eyes with Izzy for a half second. Despite her perfect form, Izzy’s eyes say she’s about to break and Alec freezes in worry. 

The moment of concern leaves him unconcentrated on the fight and he lets out a noise of surprise as his legs are kicked out from under him and he falls hard onto his back. 

Izzy is looking down at him, her staff in one hand and her other on her hip. She’s grinning down at him smugly but it isn’t the usual delighted smirk she has when she manages to catch Alec by surprise. It’s not real. Alec feels a pang of something protective crawl up his throat. He wants to ask her what’s wrong, to talk about it, but he’s never been good with words and he has no idea how to start that conversation. There’s a reason they barely ever talk about these kinds of things. Alec is no good at it. He wishes he was. For her. 

“Again?” she asks.

She’s shifting from foot to foot, antsy for more. Their first round doesn’t seem to have calmed her down enough, so Alec nods and holds his hand out to be helped off the floor. She needs this, and if Alec has to be knocked onto his ass a million times in order for her to feel better, then so be it. 

He doesn’t know how long they spar for. Trading who ends up on the floor every few rounds. Usually they’re pretty evenly matched, but there’s no doubt that Izzy is winning today. She’s pure adrenaline and anger and Alec can’t keep up. 

“Oof,” Alec huff out when he ends up on the ground a fifth time, “you’re really keyed up.” 

Izzy’s eyes darken but she holds out a hand to Alec to help him up. Alec pats the spot next to himself instead.   
Izzy doesn’t sit but the anger that had been warring behind her eyes seems to settle a bit. 

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up,” she says, if Alec hadn’t been through this exact situation with her at least a million times he might have believed she was just teasing. Alec knows his little sister though. He knows she needs this distraction because if she doesn’t get it she’ll fall apart. He knows because it’s the only thing that keeps him from falling apart most days too. So he stands back up and pretends. For her.

“You’re on fire today. I never stood a chance, did I?” he huffs with a small chuckle, catching his breath and balancing the seraph blade in his hand as he and Izzy circle each other. 

“Not with that attitude,” Izzy replies, and this time the teasing in her eyes is genuine. 

So yeah, maybe it’s not the best method of dealing with their problems. Alec may never know what had Izzy so fired up. But he does know that he was able to help, even if it was only a little bit, and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely self indulgent. I needed somewhere to get out my Lightwood sibling feels and this is what came out. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You could have died.” 
> 
> This happened purely because I’d just watched Ocean’s 8 when I first got this prompt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about heists and this plan probably wouldn’t have worked in real life, but this is fiction so we’re going to pretend.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Remember this is in and out. We only have a few minutes and we need to be gone before they find out the bracelet is missing.”

Alec nods at Luke as he places his earpiece in his ear. Magnus and Izzy nod next to him, though Magnus sports a wicked gleam in his eyes. Alec doesn’t even want to know what that could mean.

“No funny business,” Luke says, having caught Magnus’ look as well.

Alec feels himself flush and Magnus rolls his eyes. He leans in closer to Alec with a grin.

“You get caught making out on _one_ mission,” Magnus mutters under his breath. Alec can’t help but smile at the memory.

Technically the job had been done by the time they’d fallen into each other in the back corridor of the art museum they’d just stolen a painting from. Alec can’t be blamed, it’s not his fault Magnus had looked so good in the maroon suit he’d worn to the art show. Maroon is his weakness. _And_ suits…..and Magnus. Besides, it gave them a pretty good alibi when one of the workers had found them.

Luke glares at the two of them in fond exasperation and Alec bites his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Izzy grins as she makes herself comfortable behind her laptop.

“As long as we don’t get caught, make out all you want,” she says, even as Luke gives her a warning glance.

***

Magnus and Alec walk up to the mansion together but part ways before they get close to the door.

Alec, dressed as waiter moves to go around the back while Magnus, dressed to look every bit the rich socialite glides in the front doors, the fake invitation that Izzy had procured for him between two long fingers.

Alec watches him disappear through the double doors, chuckling under his breath when Magnus winks subtly at him over his shoulder.

“Alec I can practically _hear_ your dreamy sigh,” Izzy’s voice comes in his ear.

Alec rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply.

“I _am_ dreamy,” Magnus says a moment later, voice smooth and satisfied. Alec can almost picture the way his lips curl up into a smirk.

Alec laughs quietly, walking around the back of the building and slipping in with another person from the staff.

Once inside, Alec is handed a tray of champagne and he steps out into the ballroom where most of the party guests are socializing.

Valentine Morgenstern, their target, is on the east side of the room but Alec follows the other servers’ lead. Weaving expertly through the crowd and offering glasses to people he passes by.

He catches Magnus speaking to a woman on the other side of the room and keeps an eye on his location as he weaves through the groups of people. He makes sure his tray is empty by the time he reaches the part of the room Valentine is in. He stays close but makes sure he doesn’t look suspicious, picking up people’s empty glasses as he goes. He half listens to Magnus’ idle conversations with party guests as he keeps his eyes on their target.

When he sees Valentine bringing his glass up for a final sip he walks casually towards him, making sure his speed stays steady. He passes the group of people Valentine is speaking with, right as he finishes his drink and he places the glass on Alec’s tray as he passes. Alec silently smiles to himself. Got it on the first try.

“Going back to the kitchen,” Alec mutters as he makes his way back through the crowd toward where he came from.

“I’m by the windows,” Magnus says softly into his ear.

“I know.”

Alec hears Magnus chuckle as he walks into the kitchen.

“Watching me were you?” he purrs.

“Not the time,” Luke interjects into their ears and Magnus groans while Izzy laughs.

“On my way Alec,” Izzy says and Alec hears the rustling of her getting up.

Alec has just placed the empty tray onto a counter when Izzy’s let in the back door by a guard. She’s dressed as a caterer and is pushing a cart of what Alec knows isn’t actually food into the room. He bites his lips and grins as he lingers by the counter for a moment, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The feeling of a job going smoothly is one that nothing else can really beat.

When the door closes and the guard is out of sight Izzy pushes the cart towards Alec. They don’t make eye contact. Alec moves a hand to his side, the other picking up an empty champagne glass and turning to place it in a bin with the others.

Izzy passes him just as he turns and he grabs the tape she presses into his palm.

Alec smiles and turns back to his tray, picking up Valentines glass this time.

“Cameras?” He questions under his breath.

“Past me and to the left is a blind spot,”Izzy murmurs back.

Alec moves past Izzy where she’s having someone sign a fake catering bill. He doesn’t have much time before Izzy is expected to leave so he works quickly.

He settles at the counter in the corner and takes the tape and presses it to the glass to get Valentines fingerprint. Right as he’s finishing he hears Izzy hiss into his ear.

“Someone’s coming your way.”

Alec doesn’t let himself panic, that would only draw attention to them. Instead he uses all his strength to break the glass in his hands.

“Why are you back here?” A voice asks and Alec turns slowly.

“Alec,” Magnus’ voice comes a second later, slightly worried.

“I was looking for where to put this,” Alec replies, holding up the now broken glass. The man snatches the glass out of his hands and glares.

“Get back to work,” he snaps and Alec nods. He hands over the broken glass and walks away, placing the tape with the fingerprint on Izzy’s cart as he passes her.

“We’re good,” he whispers and hears Magnus let out a relieved breath.

“Good.”

Alec takes another tray and starts loading it with more glasses as slowly as he can without it looking like he’s stalling. He starts to think of a way to stall longer in case they need it.

Izzy’s good though, and so she finishes before Alec is even finished gathering all the glasses.

“Done,” she says into his ear.

“That might be a new record,” Alec says, grin on his lips as he picks up his tray and walks by Izzy as she rolls her cart back out the door.

“I know, I’m amazing,” Isabelle replies, pride evident in her voice.

She places the mold of Valentines fingerprint into his hand as she passes.

Alec fists the mold and walks back out into the ballroom.

“Still by the windows?” he asks lowly.

“Yes, darling” Magnus replies, voice smooth. Alec can hear the smile in his voice and he can’t help but smile himself.

Alec spots him as he walks into the crowd, offering drinks as he goes. When he’s close enough to Magnus, he discreetly drops the mold into one of the champagne glasses.

“Third from the top, on my left,” he says under his breath as he walks towards where Magnus is talking to a woman by the windows.

Magnus doesn’t look at Alec when he offers the tray of drinks to him and his companion but he does mutter a “thank you darling,” and brushes his arm deliberately against Alec’s as he picks up the glass with the mold.

Alec watches him cover the glass with his hand so his companion can’t see the mold inside and takes that as his cue to leave.

As Alec moves back towards the kitchen he hears Magnus bid the woman goodbye and then a moment later-

“You look good in that uniform.” Alec can’t help but blush and grin at the floor.

“Thanks,” he mutters.

“It’s all you now, Magnus,” comes Luke’s voice. No doubt trying to get them back on task.

“I’ve got this,” Magnus replies loftily and Alec grins evilly as he steals some victory champagne and makes his way back out to the van.

He settles in next to Izzy and passes his stolen champagne to both her and Luke. Izzy grins and takes it eagerly while Luke rolls his eyes before taking the glass from him.

All three of them wait as Magnus makes his way to the west wing where the vault with the bracelet is.

“30 seconds until we shift guards,” Izzy says and Magnus whispers a thanks.

Alec watches Izzy’s screen where she’s tapped into the security cameras as he sips the champagne and leans into her side.

“Now,” Izzy says as the guards leave the vault door, “you have 4 minutes before the new guards arrive. I’ve looped the feed from the security cameras so they won’t see you go in or out.”

“4 minutes. Easy,” Magnus says and Alec closes his eyes and lets the sound of Magnus’ voice wash over him.

“I’m in,” Magnus says a second later, voice gotten louder now that he’s in the privacy of the vault.

“Hmm, now where is that bracelet?” Alec hears him rummaging through something and then he lets out a noise of satisfaction, “found it.”

Only then does Luke seem to relax a bit, finally sipping the campagne Alec had handed him and smiles slightly.

“How much longer before the guards get here?” Magnus asks, the mischief in his voice is tangible and all three of them exchange a glance. That’s never a good sign.

“2 minutes and 30 seconds,” Izzy says reluctantly. Alec can practically see Magnus’ smirk.

“Magnus no, this is supposed to be in and out,” Luke says with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh but Luke, there’s so many more in here, it would be so easy.”

Magnus-“ Alec warns.

“Alexander,” Magnus sings, “just think. I could take you to that fancy restaurant you’ve always wanted to try.”

“Don’t try and bribe me,” Alec rolls his eyes, “ _you’re_ the one that wants to go to that restaurant.”

Magnus’ clear laugh rings through the speaker and Alec smiles at the sound involuntarily.

“1 minute,” Izzy warns and that’s when Alec’s heart starts to speed up in actual worry.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he repeats. More urgently this time. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Magnus gets caught. If he gets hurt. Or _worse_ if he gets killed.

“It’s okay,” Magnus murmurs and Alec hears rummaging but Magnus doesn’t say anything else.

Alec sees the guards appear on one of the screens on Izzy’s laptop. They’re walking back towards the vault. He holds his breath as Izzy whispers “10 seconds, Bane.”

The rummaging stops but Magnus doesn’t say anything. Alec waits 10 seconds before he panics.

He stands up so quickly he hits his head on the top of the van. Luke looks at him warningly as he moves towards the door.

“I’m have to go help-“ Alec starts, panic rising up into his throat but he’s cut off by a soft familiar voice.

“I’m out. I’m okay. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I didn’t want them to hear me.”

Alec lets a long relieved breath and sinks back down next to Izzy, slumping into her body.

“Magnus, you idiotic maniac.”

The door to the van swings open and Magnus stands in the doorway, beautiful as ever. The smirk that graces his lips softens when he look at Alec.

He moves into the van, closing the door behind him and then holds up the bracelet along with the two necklaces that had given Alec a heart attack.

“We’re rich.”

Alec shakes his head and moves to pull Magnus into him.

“You could’ve died,” Alec murmurs as he winds his arms around Magnus’ waist, revelling in how he relaxes into Alec’s body.

Magnus hums contently, “But I didn’t.”

Alec rolls his eyes and leans down to presses a long kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one day, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus brushes their lips together and Alec smiles into the kiss.

“Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we should probably get out of here before they find out the jewelry is missing,” Izzy cuts in.

Alec doesn’t move but Magnus pulls away slightly to grin at Izzy over Alec’s shoulder.

“Then drive,” he says, pulling Alec down to sit next to him in the backseat of the van. No sooner have they landed next to each other, Magnus’ lips are back on his and he’s sighing into his lips.

Luke grumbles and Izzy laughs as they shuffle into the front seats of the van and pull away from the mansion.

“Both of you would’ve been caught a long time ago if it wasn’t for us,” Izzy calls to them over her shoulder.

Alec is too busy nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip to argue, but he feels Magnus’ hand lift from his neck to flip Izzy off.

They spend the rest of their getaway drive, drinking Alec’s stolen champagne and arguing over who would be most likely to get caught if they were on their own.

The consensus somehow ends up being Alec.

Good thing he’s not on his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”’

Alec falls backwards onto his bed with a happy sigh. His lips are still tingling as he brings his fingers up to them and grins softly.

He can still feel the phantom touch of Magnus’ lips against his. The warmth of his hands as he’d curled them around Alec’s waist and pulled him close.

_Magnus Bane._

Alec can’t believe it. He’s been crushing on Magnus, all star soccer player _and_ head of the school’s scholastic decathlon team, for as long as he can remember. Read: forever. He’d never done anything about his little infatuation, content to just observe from afar, what he knew he could never really have. Until one day, Alec had ended up assigned to take photos of the soccer team for the newspaper and _then_ the decathlon team a week later.

That somehow spiraled into Magnus noticing him and making it his mission to use as many innuendos as he possibly could to see how hard he could get Alec to blush. Alec retaliated by pulling funny faces at Magnus during practices and study sessions until Magnus couldn’t concentrate anymore.

And then, to Alec’s utmost surprise Magnus had asked him out. He’d almost spontaneously combusted on the spot when he’d realized Magnus wasn’t kidding and Izzy had to step in to make sure Alec didn’t make a complete fool of himself.

Now a week later, post said date, Alec can’t stop grinning. He can’t believe he just went on a date with Magnus Bane. And it _went well._

He sits up in bed abruptly when he hears a knock on his door and tries to surprise the giddy smile that’s still on his lips. It doesn’t work.

“Come in.”

The door creaks open and then Izzy is standing in the doorway. She’s wearing pajamas and has a tin of cookies in her arms as she steps into the room.

“How’d it go?” She asks, eyes excited and smirk wide on her lips. She stops when she makes it to his bed and freezes for a second.

“Oh my god. You’re grinning like an idiot, Alec,” she gets out on a laugh.

Alec doesn’t even try to protest. After all, she’s not wrong.

“It went well,” Izzy states, biting her lip and smiling softer than she had been when she’d first walked in.

Alec is hit with an overwhelming surge of love for her as he scoots over on his bed to make room and she curls into his side.

Alec’s never been one to talk about himself or his feelings much. He’s horrible at trying to put his feelings into words and he’d much more listen to other people’s problems and try to help. That’s what he’s good at. Izzy respects that, she doesn’t try to force him to tell her things and he’s grateful for it. But sometimes, Izzy looks at him with that soft look and he wants to tell her everything.

He brings a hand to curl around Izzy’s shoulders and runs his fingers through her hair as he starts to talk.

“He took me to the top of an empty parking garage and we had a picnic under the sunset.”

Alec doesn’t meant to sound so dreamy when he says it but his voice goes soft and wistful without his permission and Izzy is looking at him with a huge grin.

Alec grins back at her as he runs through the night in his head again. It had been romantic and adorable and Alec was so _so_ charmed.

“I was watching the sunset and when I turned to look at him he was already looking at me,” Alec goes on, smile growing wider as he watches Izzy’s eyes grow wide with anticipation, “so I kissed him.”

Alec laughs when Izzy sits up abruptly, the cookie in her hand falling onto Alec’s bed in her excitement.

“ _You_ kissed _him_?” she asks and Alec groans.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

Izzy ignores him and pretends to wipe away a tear instead. Alec rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile as she pulls him into a hug.

“Look at you, big brother, being all smooth and making your moves. I’m so proud.”

Alec smiles into her hair. He’s proud of himself too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally started as a purely Malec fic but somehow ended up being Izzy and Alec cuteness lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt ages ago and only just now got to it oops! This fic is in the same universe as [my other heist fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186037/chapters/35916948)  
> so if you wanna read that first you should! You don't need to read it to understand this one though!

Magnus sighs as he looks through the list he and Alec had made of potential targets for their next heist and stars a few of the names before dropping the pen onto his lap.

They’ve been laying low for a while since their last job, as per usual, but Magnus is itching to get back out there already.

He drops the papers onto the floor and has just brought his legs up to curl under him when he hears the door open and Alec steps out onto the balcony. 

“Risotto?” Alec asks, coming to sit down beside Magnus, two steaming plates in his hands and a bottle of wine under his arm.

Magnus smiles. Alec is wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt paired with black sweatpants and messy bed hair that makes him look impossibly soft and beautiful. Magnus loves him with every fiber of his being.

He takes the plate from Alec and grins at the way Alec’s eyes shine when they look down at him.

“You’re an angel,” Magnus murmurs, humming in content as he takes a bite. Alec’s eyes shine with pride and Magnus winks at him.

“Find anything promising?” Alec asks, coughing to hide his pleased reaction and leaning back to take a bite from his own plate. 

Magnus settles in with his list and tells Alec what he’s been thinking.

“Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine Morgenstern’s son, collects precious jewels,” Magnus says, pointing to a picture on his list, “he’s also an asshole.”

Alec laughs and nods, “a perfect target,” he says as he moves to open the wine bottle he’d left on the table in front of them.

Magnus watches the way his fingers move with ease and how he smiles at Magnus over his shoulder as he pours them both a glass. His hair falls in his eyes and Magnus is suddenly struck with the fact that he wants this forever. Wants his Alexander forever. For as long as they both live. 

He’s thought about marrying Alec before. Dozens of times actually. Enough to have a ring hidden at the bottom of his drawer for months, but it’s never felt as right as it does in this moment

“Marry me,’ he blurts out suddenly, and watches Alec’s hands still over the wine glasses. He turns to look at Magnus with wide eyes hazel eyes and Magnus is suddenly aware of how quickly his heart is beating in his chest.

“You mean it?” Alec asks, voice rough, almost a whisper.

Magnus nods his head and takes Alec’s hands in his. They’re shaking and Magnus holds them tight as he looks Alec straight in the eye.

“Of course I do.”

Alec blinks and Magnus can see wetness on his eyelashes. He lets out his own watery breath and laughs as Alec smiles back at him in awe.

“Ask me again,” Alec says, voice louder and wet with emotion. Magnus wants to pull him into his lap and kiss him right then and there, but he’s going to do this right.

He stands up from the couch and puts up a finger before he runs back into the apartment and to their bedroom. He pulls the familiar box out from the bottom of his drawer and turns it over in his palm once. The ring isn’t real nor is it expensive, but he had bought it with Alec in mind and that’s what matters. He takes a deep calming breath before he stands and makes his way back to the balcony.   

Alec smiles up at him when he returns and laughs when Magnus drops to his knee when he’s standing in front of him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, love of my life and the other half of my soul. Will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Magnus feels tears spring to his eyes as Alec smiles a bright beautiful smile and gets up off the couch to join Magnus on the floor.

 Alec brings his hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek, sweeping his thumb over Magnus cheekbone and brushing a way the stray tear that slides down his cheek. Magnus leans into the touch and lets out a shuddering breath.

“Yes, a hundred times, yes,” Alec whispers in a voice reserved only for Magnus.

Magnus can’t think over the rush of joy and relief that pours into his veins so he acts on impulse and crashes their lips together, the box with the ring forgotten as it slips out of his hand and onto the floor.

“I love you,” Alec whispers, voice low and full of affection as he pulls away from the kiss and drags his lips down Magnus’ neck.

Magnus fights the urge to shiver and moves his head to give Alec better access.

“I love you too,” he replies on a breath and moves to climb onto Alec’s lap. Alec doesn’t see it coming and stumbles, falling back onto his elbows and laughing as Magnus falls onto his chest.

When Magnus looks up he sees the box sitting on the floor next to Alec’s body and laughs as he picks it up. Alec stays on the floor, propped up on his elbows, watching Magnus move from underneath his eyelashes. He’s a beautiful sight, hair even more disheveled from Magnus’ fingers and eyes bright with joy. 

Magnus bites his lip and opens the box, pulling the ring out. Alec sits up and suddenly the two of them are chest to chest. Magnus meets the familiar hazel of Alec’s eyes and holds Alec’s left hand in his.

“For you,” he murmurs, lips brushing over Alec’s ring finger before sliding the ring on, “ _fiancé_.”

Alec grins as if Magnus has just given him the answer to all the world’s secrets and then he’s being pulled in for a kiss again 

They’re both grinning too hard for it to be anything deeper than a clash of lips and teeth but it’s still Alec so it’s still one of the best kisses of Magnus’ life. Alec’s hand strokes up Magnus’ neck to his cheek, and Magnus grins as the coolness of the new ring slides against his skin as a reminder. A reminder that Alec is _his_ , and he is Alec’s. _For forever._  

Magnus pulls away from Alec slightly, heart soaring in his chest, and laughs when Alec makes a disappointed noise.

“Now we really have to convince Luke to target Morgenstern,” Magnus says, trying to fight the giddy laugh that bubbles out of him and failing spectacularly. Alec just furrows his eyes in confusion and Magnus grins wider, “the diamond in your engagement ring is fake and I need to get a real one.”

Alec rolls his eyes and pushes Magnus backwards onto the floor.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbles as he moves to hover over Magnus’ body.

 Magnus reaches out and pulls him down so they’re barely a breath apart.

 “But I’m your idiot.”

 Alec’s answering smile is all Magnus needs for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace buys furniture. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the prompt “I’m not buying ikea furniture again” 
> 
> The fic is set in my sh spn crossover verse so if you want to read that you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001915). You don’t have to though, this is 100% crack and me entertaining myself

“I didn’t even know frogs feet could smell so bad. I never would have agreed to it if I’d known my loft would smell like death after.”

Alec closes his eyes where he’s laying on the couch, listening to the soothing lilt of Magnus’ voice as he tells him about his day.

Ever since Magnus had kissed him and then left his phone number on his arm after they’d taken down Iris, the two of them had quickly grown close. Alec spends hours on the phone listening to Magnus talk and even longer at the loft watching Magnus set up spells and potions while Alec works on research for cases.

“Where did you even get frogs feet from?” Alec questions, feeling his mouth curve up into a smile at the offended scoff Magnus sends into the phone.

“Darling, I’m a witch, I can get my hands on just about anything. I can’t believe you’d question-“

Magnus is interrupted when there’s a loud crash followed by Lydia’s voice yelling his name.

“Alec watch out!”

Thanks to his reflexes, Alec drops the phone and rolls off the couch in one fell swoop. He barely misses the piece of sharp splintered wood that had been sailing straight towards his heart.

Lydia runs into the room, eyes wide and Alec’s heart is beating fast in his chest as he has half the mind to pick up the phone again.

“I’m fine,” he breathes down the line, “I’ll call you back.”

When he’s hung up the phone he turns to look at Lydia who is standing in the doorway with wide eyes 

“What the hell just happened?” Alec asks.

Lydia looks from the hall to Alec and then back again. It would be funny if Alec hadn’t just almost died.

“Your cupboard just tried to kill you,”  Lydia states.

“I knew there was something up with it.” Alec mutters, getting up from the floor.

The first time Alec hadn’t thought much of it. Just put it up to Jace’s inability to build furniture correctly, when the cupboard they’d bought from ikea had slammed shut and almost caught Jace’s fingers in the door. When it had almost fallen onto Izzy and crushed her as she’d been passing through the hall a few days later, Alec had started to get suspicious.

This though? This confirmed it. This was decidedly not normal.

“Jace bought us killer furniture,” Alec announces just as Jace and Izzy walk into the room, followed by a worried looking Magnus who must have portaled in or something.

Alec watches as Magnus’ eyes sweep over him carefully, assessing that he isn’t actually hurt before his lips quirk up into an amused grin.

“Killer furniture you say?”

Alec nods, “and it’s all Jace’s fault.”

“Hey,” Jace protests and then yelps when the cupboard door slams shut on its own again.

Alec gestures to the cupboard as evidence and Jace rolls his eyes.

“It’s probably cursed,” Izzy says, walking a bit closer to the cupboard to inspect it.

Alec nods as Magnus makes his way into the room and comes to stand next to him. They don’t touch but he can feel the warmth from Magnus’ body in the space between them and it calms him slightly.

“I’ll go back to ikea to see if the store owner knows if anyone owned the cupboard before us. You guys make sure it doesn’t try and kill anyone else while I’m gone.” Alec says to his siblings and then turns to find Magnus grinning at him.

“I’m coming with you,” Magnus says, grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him out the door 

Once they’re outside Alec turns to Magnus.

“You don’t have to help. This is our problem, not yours.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and keeps his hand intertwined with Alec’s as they make their way to Alec’s car.

“Actually, it’s Jace’s problem. He bought the killer furniture.”

This time it’s Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Unfortunately he’s my brother, so by extension it is my problem.”

Magnus bumps his shoulder against Alec’s lightly and sends him a teasing smile.

“What’s the point of having a magical boyfriend if you don’t reap the benefits?” he asks, eyebrows raised as he sparks his fingers with bits of warm magic.

Alec watches the sparks crackle and smiles, Magnus’ magic will never not bring a smile to his face. He sighs and brushes his hand down Magnus’ forearm and then grabs his hand. The magic curls around his hand before it fizzes out and Magnus meets  Alec’s eyes with a look so soft Alec almost goes weak in the knees.

“If I came to you everytime I needed help-“ Alec starts softly.

“We’d spend more time together. Ugh, torture,” Magnus interrupts with a roll of his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alec has to stamp down the butterflies that unfurl in his stomach at the fact that Magnus wants to spend more time with him. He needs to get himself together, Magnus is his boyfriend for God’s sake. He shouldn’t still be getting this flustered by him 

“Okay fine, you can come,” he mutters, cheeks warm, “let’s go.”

***

When they return, bearing bad news they barely get a chance to tell anyone before wood is flying at their heads.

Magnus grabs Alec’s arm and they both drop to the ground, barely missing the piece of wood coming towards them.

It hits the wall behind them with a thump and Izzy and Jace run in from the other room. They both have scratches on their arms and Izzy has splintered wood in her hair.

“It got worse after you left,” Jace pants out, dodging another piece of flying wood.

“Where the hell does the wood keep coming from?” Izzy mutters frustratedly, trying to pick the wood out of her hair.

“Please tell me you have good news,” Lydia asks, appearing in the room as well, looking just as out of breath as Jace and Izzy.

Alec shares a look with Magnus and grimaces.

“Bad news,” Magnus says finally and all three of their shoulders fall in disappointment.

“The guys at the store said the cupboard is brand new. Which means it’s not cursed by a restless spirit, so this isn’t as simple as burning a body to get rid of it.”

Jace crosses his arms and groans, “I am _not_ buying ikea furniture again.”

Izzy groans as well and drops her forehead onto Lydia’s shoulder.

Lydia rests her head onto of Izzy’s and uses a baseball bat to hit away another piece of wood that comes flying towards them at the same time.

“Then what do we do?” she asks.

Alec smiles slightly, turning to Magnus. Sometimes having a magical boyfriend _does_ come in handy.

“Magnus has enchanted a box to keep the cursed object at bay,” he explains.

Lydia, Jace, and Izzy let out a sigh of relief and Alec chuckles.

“Don’t let your guard down yet,” Magnus laughs, “we’re going to have to shred the cupboard down to fit it in the box.”

Alec can’t help but laugh as well at the looks of horror Lydia, Izzy, and Jace exchange.

***

2 hours later they’re all armed with chainsaws and shields in the form of pans from their kitchen. This is probably the stupidest thing Alec has ever done.

The cupboard somehow senses they’re out to destroy it and it’s attempts at killing them get much more intense. Alec has many blooming bruises by the time he makes it to the cupboard and starts shredding it down.

Magnus and Izzy are on the other side of the cupboard while Jace and Lydia stand in the middle of the room swatting away wood that is coming at them.

Magnus is laughing hysterically as if this isn’t a life or death scenario as he takes the chainsaw to the wood and Alec rolls his eyes at him. 

Once they’re halfway through the killer wood starts calming down and Lydia and Jace finally come up to help them.

Alec piles the impressive pile of sawdust and splintered wood into the enchanted box and snicks it shut with a sigh of relief.

He looks around at the mess of a room, wood everywhere, and dents in the walls from the wood hitting it. He sighs and flops down next to Magnus who is leaning against a wall.

He leans his head tiredly onto his shoulder and looks at Lydia and Izzy seriously.

We are _never_ letting Jace buy furniture again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What do you mean? It’s exciting!” for Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was cold and wanted cuddling lol

There’s a rustling by the door and Alec looks up from the paperwork he’s been concentrating on at the sound. 

Alec’s eyes find Magnus quickly. He is standing in the doorway to their bedroom, lips quirked up in a half smile as he looks at Alec with something fond in his eyes.

“Hey,” Alec says softly, his own lips curling upwards to match Magnus’ smile.

Magnus’ face is clear of makeup and he looks impossibly younger than the centuries he has on Alec.

Alec tilts his head and lets himself revel in the fact that he is one of the only people who gets to see Magnus like this. Armor off, soft and calm.

Alec piles his papers and sets them on the table as Magnus makes his way to the couch.

When Magnus reaches him he looks down at Alec’s form, curled into the side of the couch, as if asking for permission.

Alec rolls his eyes up at him and nods. As if Magnus would ever need to ask permission to be in his space. He and Alec both know the answer is always yes.

Magnus crawls onto the couch, and immediately presses into Alec’s side. Alec smiles as Magnus sighs happily and leans close so that their lips can brush softly.

Magnus’ lips are soft and he makes a content sound against Alec’s lips. Alec moves his head to turn the brush of lips into a real kiss.

Magnus sighs happily again, letting out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a purr.

Alec can’t stop the burst of pure joy and contentment that rises in his chest and spreads like liquid gold through his veins.

He’s in love. He loves Magnus, and the syrupy calm of having that constant in his life keeps the smile on his face.

When Magnus pulls away Alec keeps a hand on his neck while he moves to rest his head onto Alec’s lap.

Alec’s hands find Magnus’ hair without much thought and he smiles to himself as he moves his fingers through the soft strands.

Alec doesn’t usually get to play with Magnus’ hair unless they manage to find a quiet moment like this one amidst their busy lives. When Magnus’ hair isn’t spiked up artfully with gel and his skin is free of makeup. When they can just be Magnus and Alec instead of Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec Lightwood Head of the New York Institute.

Alec lets the quiet settle over him slowly, even as Magnus leans towards the coffee table and picks up the remote.

He turns on the TV and flips the channel to put on _The Bachelor_ before burrowing his head closer to Alec and tilting his head to give Alec better access to his hair.  

Alec smiles and shakes his head.

“I’ll never understand your fixation on Reality TV.”

Magnus twists in Alec’s lap and glares up at him in dramatic mock offense.

Alec knows he’s not actually offended, they’ve had this ‘argument’ more times than he can count.

“What do you mean?” he asks, voice overly incredulous for show, “It’s exciting! You never know what’s going to happen!”

Alec laughs and pats his shoulder consolingly as Magnus moves to resituate himself comfortably onto Alec’s lap again.

His body heat seeps into Alec’s thighs and stomach, warmth moving up his body and lighting up his chest in the little bubble of calm happiness that they’ve created.

Alec doesn’t much care what they’re watching, as long as he gets to keep Magnus like this. Soft and pliant and beautiful in his arms.

It’s all he’ll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
